


What is Smarter

by Arathina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, World of Warcraft
Genre: Argos, Dalaran, M/M, Seven, They will fight, gods children, light - Freeform, then something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathina/pseuds/Arathina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NIco's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> NIco's POV

The day would have been great but, of course something had to happen. It was me and the seven after we finally won the war and the seven get to go home in peace. WRONG! No right on the way home we are attacked my a group called the Light Justice Warriors. Leo was the first to spot the gryphons. Then they boarded us most of us were asleep. By most i mean the whole crew minus leo. I was woken up by annabeth's screamsso was percy who was sleeping next to me.

> 'was that Annabeth' Percy asked with a groggy voice.
> 
> 'not sure wanna go see' i asked in a low voice.
> 
> 'yeah'

When we reached annabeth's room she was knocked out and there were five people in her room. As soon a i realised what was happening i was knocked out as well.

* * *

When i awoke i was in a bright room so was the rest of the crew.  i was the first awake but percy was starting to stir, soon the rest. when we all were awake we heard a deep voice call out ' so this is the seven demigods who have defeated the Earthmother.' he said ' im Captain Nad leader of lights justice Warriors' 

> 'We have no quarrel with you why have you taken us' jason called out 
> 
> 'i have acquired your company so i can give you a choice,' Nad answered
> 
> 'oh , ive heard this join us and help us kill the gods. FYI gods cant die they will just regenerate in taterus.' Annabeth yelled
> 
> 'my dear girl i have forged a weapon that will siphon the gods essence. i call if the Ashbringer.' a woman from behind Nad explained 

All the demigods had horrified expressions on there faces except Nico, his was was like a "do you really think I'll believe that bullshit" Then Nad have one of the people pull a person out in the middle of the room. Nico got closer, he then saw it was Demeter. 'shall we test this sword Anna.'

'wonderfull idea Captain' he waled closer to Demeter and grabbed her chin, He then stabbed her through the chest. Normally the would vanish into dust back to tarturus but she was absorbed by the sword. ' so what do you this of my sisters handy work with lightforging' he said with a wicked laugh 'where is Maro she would love their faces right now'

> The demigods started to panic at what they just witnessed then asked 'so do you join us or must you suffer the same fate as Demeter.' none of us knew how to answer. 
> 
>  

 

 

 


	2. Realization(or mind domination)

They sat there like stones as they just witnessed a death of a god (how is it possible).  Annabeth stood up ready to rebel against there threat when the mighty weapon impaled her. Annabeth's body fell like a sack of potatoes, her soul forever trapped within Ashbringer. 'Annabeth!' Percy shouted, he took a few steps back and went totally insane her began to create a hurricane. 

> 'Maro stop him' Nad commanded, Maro then shot a suppression arrow at him hitting his shoulder blade. He tried to up hold the storm with no avail. His storm faltered and so did he.
> 
> 'Ann....' was the last words he said as he fell unconscious.

Nico was the first to stand and to an unconscious Percy. 'Don't even try, boy,' he didn't listen, he pressed on. Only to be shot by the same type of arrow. ' So do we have to shoot all of you or will you decide, my patience is at its end' Nad declared.

> 'give us a reason to, because you have just killed one of our friends and knocked out two more.' Jason retorted 'we cant trust you' he said with a look of uncertainty. 
> 
> ' Holy, persuade them' he said with smirk

Holy or Anna walked forward and tapped Jason's forehead, gaining complete control over him. As a priest she can dominate someone or somethings mind. She can mentally command him. ' Arise Jason Grace, tell them your decision.'

> 'I have decided to join the Lights Justice' he said with a neutral expression the remainder of the 7 didn't buy it 'I recommend you all join as well'
> 
> 'Does she have some sort of charmspeak, or something.' Leo asked piper quietly.
> 
> ' I don't know, I've never seen some one do it that well with out making it obvious' she answered' but I'm going with Jason' she stood up and said 'i have chosen to join as well' Nad just smiled

Next was Leo to join then frank, hazel and so on. After they agreed to join the called a woman buy then name of Jaina Proudmoore she was going to teleport them to a place called Dalaran. When they got there Nico and Percy began to stir in their sleep. They had followed Nad and his group to the Violet Citadel. There Jaina was talking to Rhonin, leader of the Kirin Tor, they were allies with the Lights justice. The Kirin Tor helped the lights justice defeat the Lich king. When they were finished talking Jaina turned to greet Nad, the noticed the teenagers. 'who are they?' she asked 

> 'they are demigod from earth not are powerful as the once from here.' he said 'but they are alright' he said while giving Jaina a hug.' may i ask why you have moved Dalaran to Argos.?
> 
> ' we are helping Velen reclaim some valuable artifacts. My archmages are down there right now.'she answered ' may i ask why you have these demigods with you?'she asked
> 
> 'they have chosen to join me and fight against the gods tyrants.'he said ' but i need them to prove themselves first.' Nad looked back at the demigod who were being very quiet he almost forgot they were there. ' do you have any mission that your mages cant complete' he asked 
> 
> 'hmmm... well as you know the legion controls this planet and we need to active a defense grid to help destroy the demons but its the most guarded structure on Argos, think they can handle that?' Jaina asked
> 
> ' I'm not sure but I'm putting them on it anyways'he said with a smile.just the Percy bolted awake.

 There he began to break down for about twenty minutes he sat there sobbing but, realizing that he was surrounded he tried to regain himself. he asked Jason ' what happen while i was out, why are they all freaked out?' he asked with puffy cheeks and red eyes

> 'Oh.... We are fucking screwed" ' he said in a strange unsettling tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is this weeks


End file.
